


【盾冬ABO】Your Wish Is My Command

by Anonymous (liztao)



Series: Omega之心 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daddy Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Omega Bucky Barnes, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining, Shy Bucky Barnes, Slut Shaming, Uncle/Nephew Incest, also because underage and power imbalance, dub-con because abo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liztao/pseuds/Anonymous
Summary: 小爵爷Bucky在出生之前就失去了他的父亲Rogers公爵，身为遗腹子和独生子，他是爵位的第一顺位继承人。在他达到继承爵位的法定年龄之前，Rogers公国的封地和财产暂由他的母亲公爵夫人管理。然而Bucky在12岁那年却意外分化成omega，使他的继承权化为泡影，律法要求Bucky在海外游历未曾谋面的叔叔、他父亲唯一的Alpha兄弟Captain Steve Rogers回来继承爵位。一个子也继承不到，Bucky和他的母亲即将一无所有，为了保住地位和财产，前公爵夫人要求Bucky与亲叔叔Steve订婚，(在Bucky成年后)通过叔侄通婚重夺Rogers公国的控制权……Steve叔叔会同意母亲荒谬的安排吗？Bucky从未见过他的生父，幸运的是庄园里有许多肖像画栩栩如生地描绘着他生前的笑颜，而Steve叔叔俊美的容颜，与他的父亲是如此的酷肖……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuanc05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanc05/gifts).



> 请注意本文开始的时候Bucky15岁，Steve为30岁。  
> Steve没有在Bucky分化为Omega之后立刻回来继承爵位，他在海外打一场战争，分身乏术。

01

Darcy拼命往嘴里塞巧克力。  
——Bucky的叔叔Steve Grant Rogers公爵送给他侄儿的见面礼之一:一大盒比利时手工巧克力，各种口味的。  
“嘿，给我留点！”  
趁Darcy还没全部吃光，Bucky弯腰从盒子里拣了一颗酒心巧克力，向上一抛再用嘴巴接住，完美。  
Darcy用两根手指小心翼翼地捻起一颗包裹了整颗草莓的球状巧克力，含情脉脉地凝视了一会儿，仰头撅起红唇咬在齿间，边舔边发出情色的呻吟:  
“啊——Bucky，我爱死你的叔叔了，哦~Steve~”  
Bucky恶心得整张脸都皱了起来，他操起一个抱枕用力砸向对面正在用舌头和巧克力做爱并一脸陶醉的女孩。  
“闭嘴你这恶心的母猪！”  
“嘿！对你的未婚妻好一点！”  
“是前未婚妻！我很抱歉我的第二性别辜负了你，但两个Omega之间是不会有未来的，让我们做回普通朋友好吗?”  
“哼，反正我现在喜欢你的叔叔多过你，他有绝佳的巧克力品味。”  
Bucky低头玩弄着怀中抱枕上脱落的线头:“我会向他转达你的青睐的，他真的该在下次舞会上请你跳支舞。”  
“如果我能钓上Rogers公爵这位镶钻金龟婿，我爸和哥哥们大概会乐疯，但我认为你母亲不会乐意看到她精心谋划的安排落空。”  
“哼，她此番可谓布局深远。在我还小的时候，才刚学会写字没多久她就鼓励我和当时还在巴黎读书的Steve叔叔通信。我还天真地以为她是出于友善和亲情。原来她早就在为这一天，为万一有一天我会分化成Omega做准备。”  
“Bucky，为爱子的将来打算和对他人友善并不矛盾啊~公爵独自一人在异国求学也很寂寞吧，你的来信想必大受欢迎。就算她抱有其他的动机，也没有伤害到谁。她也许是个令人生畏的女人，但她同样是一位了不起的母亲。我真羡慕你，有时候我真希望我也能有这样一位殚精竭虑为我的利益筹划的母亲。”  
“Darcy……”  
Bucky为他无意中勾起了闺中密友的伤心事深感抱歉。  
Darcy没有母亲，Bucky则从未见过他的父亲，共同的缺憾使他们远比同龄人要早熟，也因此极大地拉近了他们之间的距离。  
“Bucky，你知道我有两个Alpha哥哥，不管我的第二性别为何我都是几无可能继承爵位和家产的，从小到大我也不曾有过任何非份之想。但是你不一样，在你12岁那年分化为Omega之前，你都是被当做Rogers公国的爵位继承人来培养的。贵为公爵，坐拥绵延千里的田园和森林，华丽的城堡和庄园，无数奴仆和佃农前簇后拥，你真的心甘情愿放弃这一切吗？我见过人们为了少得多的多的一点薄产争得头破血流，下毒甚至谋杀自己的至亲。”  
“早在我分化为Omega的那天，我就已经接受了我的命运，”Bucky语带苦涩，“也许很多人会觉得既然Steve夺走我的继承权，那他用婚约来补偿我相当合情合理。但Omega不能继承遗产是由律法规定的，与他无关，我会分化为Omega更不是他的错。我没有资格要他为我负责，剥夺他选择配偶的权利。就算全世界都因为我的第二性别轻看我，我也不想舍弃这最后的尊严。”  
“如果他选择你呢？”  
“我不知道，Darcy。尽管我一直觉得为了血统和财产近亲繁殖是可鄙的，但是你知道吗，一开始我并不反对妈妈的安排。说来可笑，Steve，他在我心目中与其说是我的父辈，不如说更像是我的朋友，他也许是除了你以外我最好的朋友了，至少我是这么认为的。我们在信中几乎无话不谈。我告诉他我的梦想我的烦恼我的糗事，他也告诉我他的，我从来不觉得我们之间有什么不可逾越的距离。直到他回来继承爵位，我第一次见到他真人的那天，现实才击中了我。”  
Bucky用一只手用力搓揉着自己的脸，呻吟道:“天啊，Darcy，他长得和我父亲几乎一摸一样。他就像是从庄园到处里挂着的父亲大人的肖像画里直接走出来似的。这太超过了，当我看到他和我母亲并肩站在一起时，我真的受不了。这是错误的，这该死的是乱伦！他是我的血缘至亲，我的叔父，他比我大15岁，我对他而言只是个孩子！天啊，我不能！”  
“他太像你的父亲了是吗？我到觉得这不必然是件坏事~我告诉你一件事你可得帮我保密:其实我对你父亲有过一些想法，像是天底下真的有像他的画像里这般俊美的Alpha存在吗？而你叔叔的存在帮我证实了这一点。你不觉得和Steve那样英俊的男子乱伦很有背德的快感吗？我记得小时候有一段时间我天天吵着要嫁给我爸爸。恋父情结很正常，没什么好羞耻的，何况他并不真的是你的父亲啊。”  
Bucky面红耳赤地捂住脸:“Darcy，我并不需要知道你那些变态的性癖。既然你感兴趣的话，请尽情地享受追求我叔叔的快感吧，母亲大人那边我会想办法，”他从指缝间向Darcy眨了眨眼，“可不能眼睁睁地看着她谋杀我最好的朋友，是吧？”  
“那你呢？你打算怎么办?要想再找一个像你叔叔那么出众的单身Alpha嫁出去可没有看上去那么简单~我和我那两个宝贝Alpha哥哥无话不谈，相信我，我很清楚普通Alpha们脑子里在想什么——什么都没在想，空空如也。”  
Bucky脸上露出倔强的神情:“谁规定Omega一定要嫁人?”  
“要么结婚生子，要么进修道院侍奉上帝、然后在热潮期来临的时候边操上帝边浇冷水边用鞭子抽自己(哦那滋味妙不可言)——没有第三种选择。活着总得糊口呀，Omega既然不能拥有财产，只能当寄生虫了，我们又不像下层阶级可以靠当交际花养活自己。”  
“交际花听起来还不错，比寄生虫要好。”Bucky摸着下巴作沉思状。  
Darcy语带恳求:“Bucky求你了，别说疯话，如果让你妈妈听到，她会活剥了我的。”  
Bucky翻了个白眼:“我开玩笑的，放轻松，就算我想干也干不了，比起取悦高贵的Alpha老爷们我还是更擅长激怒他们。”  
“Bucky，我知道你难以咽下你的骄傲，也知道必须要靠张开双腿承受随便哪个狗屎Alpha的结才能被这个社会接纳有多操蛋。但是当我这么说的时候请你相信我，Steve也许是你最好的选择。”  
Bucky挑衅地抬起下巴:“Darcy我们走着瞧。”

难道身为Omega就注定天生低人一等，只能依附于人吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章Bucky的老母亲还有盾会出场。  
> ps:我需要一个身份高贵又优秀的角色追求冬，多一些选择给他，不必给盾也能过好日子，突出他是因为爱盾才选择盾，而不光是因为盾条件好长得帅又优秀又真的很爱他。但是我不知道这个角色选谁好，希望有好心的姐妹们帮我出个主意。(不能是铁、叉骨及其他嗨爪角色)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢@栗子球想去旅游 对我的鼓励和鞭策，要是没有你的话，我大概已经因为过度自我厌恶而弃文了吧~  
> 对一个严重缺乏自信的写手而言，哪怕一点点的鼓励都很重要~不过我也很欢迎建设性批评，但是措辞请温柔，因为我的自信心真的很脆弱~So please bear with me~

02

当Winifred夫人领着一支由教养嬷嬷、高级侍女、一般侍女等人组成的娘子军闯入她的Omega儿子的更衣室时，Bucky的侍女们正在灵巧地给他头顶精巧繁复的花环状法式发辫扎上薄如蝉翼的淡绿色丝带，丝带尾部绣着精致的金色蔓纹，轻盈地垂落在Omega小少年瀑布般泄至腰间的浅棕色秀发上。  
小Omega扬眉看向他的母亲，清晨温暖的阳光给他大理石雕像般苍白的轮廓镀了一层金——也许是她作为母亲的偏心——但他是多么美丽的生物啊，目含慈爱地看着他，前公爵夫人的心脏仿佛在胸腔中膨胀了数倍。  
Winifred夫人将目光从爱子的脸上移开，目光向下将他从头到脚尽扫眼底:  
他今天穿的是套灰绿色金边对襟礼服，衬得瞳色越发青翠，上衣对襟镶嵌着对半分的金色家徽图腾刺绣，裤子的式样则较为简单，仅在两边裤缝镶以金边，整套礼服极为贴身，勾勒出Omega少年修长结实的美好身段。他右边大腿绑着黑色皮革制成的枪托，别了一把极为精致的巴掌大小的银色手枪(枪身用红漆喷了一颗小小的五角星)——Winter Soldier，他的叔叔兼现任Rogers公爵送给他的见面礼之一，专门为他定制的防身利器——这玩意也许看起来有点像小孩子的玩具，但完全可以像击碎核桃一样穿透成年Alpha的天灵盖。Bucky对她(是的，他认定了它是她)爱不释手，总是随身携带。  
他的穿着无可挑剔，但前公爵夫人有更好的打算。  
"Bucky，换上这个，这是Steve亲自为你挑选的，巴黎当季的最新款式。"  
Bucky狐疑地抖开从教养嬷嬷手捧礼盒里拿出的一叠浅绿色衣料——那是一件轻到不可思议、领口开得很低的泡泡袖蕾丝蓬蓬裙。他挑起一道眉毛:  
"妈妈，你确定这不是送给你的吗？或者是老好Steve被巴黎的奸商摆了一道?"  
"不，这就是给你穿的。现在法国宫廷的流行趋势就是让男性Omega穿文雅秀气的裙装，据说这更能彰显他们第二性别的气质。"  
Bucky瞪圆双眼，面露惊恐:"不!我绝对不要穿这种东西!太羞耻了!我又不是女孩子!"  
"Bucky，Steve要带你出席惊奇队长Carol Danvers女公爵的庆功派对，有很多重要人士也会出席，我可不能坐视你给Rogers家丢脸。你不想嫁给Steve，可以，但条件是你要在派对或舞会上俘获一位身世、家底和人品不输给你叔叔的Alpha。所以，给我穿上这个去参加派对!"  
不容反对，母亲大人率领的军团像饿狼一样扑过来，将他狠狠蹂躏了一番之后，她们终于满意地释放了他。

Bucky从未感觉像今天一样暴露过。  
这件衣服轻到让他产生自己什么也没有穿的错觉。  
光滑的丝绸摩擦着他的肌肤，微风带来的气流抚过他赤裸的双腿，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
浑身燥热，Bucky不停地舔着自己红润的嘴唇。  
这一切已经足够糟糕了，他妈妈还强迫他穿了高!跟!鞋!穿这种变态的东西是要怎么走路!  
真是愚蠢，为了防止他逃走，尊敬的母亲大人特别还特地派了两个强壮的Beta侍女押送他。  
Bucky深吸一口气，默念"我不能摔倒不能摔倒不能摔倒"。他不能容许自己再进一步出丑，他不能！  
他像童话故事里的小美人鱼一样，维持着危险的平衡，每一步路都像踩在刀尖之上。  
踏进中庭的长廊，再转过一道弯，突然之间他的叔叔Steve Grant Rogers公爵一身戎装闯进他的眼帘。  
他站在中庭走廊的尽头等他，昂首挺胸，站得笔直，军帽夹在胳膊下  
——丰厚的波浪卷金色短发服帖地拢向脑后，在阳光下熠熠生辉，冰蓝色的眼睛里带着冷漠疏离的神情，猿臂蜂腰的完美身材在剪裁合身的军装衬托之下更显得高大英挺、威风凛凛——俊美有如天神。  
Bucky在一瞬间忘记了呼吸。  
当Steve听到脚步声转头看到他的时候，他整张脸都亮了起来，和之前的冷峻严厉判若两人。  
"嗨，Bucky，哇哦，你看上去……"  
恢复了神智——不管他看上去是多么的俊美非凡，多么酷肖Bucky的父亲大人——他可是害Bucky承受穿裙之辱的罪魁祸首!  
Bucky努力拿出自己最凶狠的表情，一面恶狠狠地瞪着Steve一面拎着裙子非常粗鲁的大步向他走了过去。  
就像是上天还嫌他不够羞辱似的，突然迎面吹来一阵大风，把他的裙子掀了起来——  
Bucky拼命和狂风搏斗手忙脚乱地按下不听话的裙角，脸涨得通红。  
当他以为自己已经不可能再更羞耻的时候，他听到Steve小声地说:  
"嗨，Winter Soldier~"  
天啊，他看到了！  
他看到了他亲手送的手枪绑在Bucky的大腿上，冰冷光滑的枪身紧贴着Omega小少年光裸的大腿外侧。  
他还看到了什么?  
头上冒烟，Bucky恨不得地上能有一个洞把自己吞下去，他的整张脸熊熊燃烧着，红潮沿着脖子一路向下蔓延。  
后面Steve似乎还低声说了些什么，但是他已经听不见了。大脑停摆，拒绝再接收外界的信号。  
风停了，侍女们重新帮他整理了头发和衣服(她们似乎拼命在憋笑但不算特别成功，结果脸扭曲得很奇怪——Bucky恨她们)。  
深受羞辱，红色也许会成为他全身肌肤永久的色彩。接下来发生的事对他来说是一片模糊，他甚至不知道自己后来是怎样挽着Steve的手臂上了他的车被他带到Danvers女公爵的庆功派对的。  
但是他却记得，和Steve在车厢里并排坐在一起的感觉，他上臂和小腿裸露的肌肤紧贴着Steve身上军装粗糙的布料，感受着从他身上辐射出的热力——太近了，却又似乎完全没有办法从四肢里抽出一丁点儿力气拉开距离……  
Steve的信息素像黏稠甜腻的蜜糖将他缠绕包裹，使他行动迟缓，无法思考，如同困在蛛网上的小虫一样无法挣脱。

Steve把他介绍给派对的主人惊奇队长Carol Danvers女公爵之后就消失得无影无踪。  
她和Steve一样穿着军装，金红色的长发简单在脑后盘了条肥大的辫子，面上不施脂粉但仍光彩照人。  
金发女Alpha高大而健美，从远处看起来英姿飒爽但冷若冰霜，难以接近。但是她在看到Bucky之后却露出了大大的笑脸("叫我Carol")，还揉了揉他的头发，非常和蔼可亲。  
从交谈中Bucky得知她和Steve是在军队中认识的，她还眉飞色舞地聊起了Steve的军中糗事。由于今天早上的"意外"还鲜明地残留在他的脑海里，所以只要听到或是提起Steve的名字Bucky就自动变红，坐立难安，谈吐磕磕巴巴像个小白痴。看穿了他，女公爵嘴角浮现一抹玩味的浅笑，绕有兴致地上下打量着他，Bucky的脸更红了。在他差点就要自燃的紧要关头，她终于大发慈悲以要和某位Bucky没能记住名字的老先生打招呼为由放过了他。  
太好了!现在叔叔和Carol女公爵一定都觉得我是个小丑!  
脸飞红霞的小Omaga咬着嘴唇，懊恼地把一缕不听话的长发拂至耳后。  
Darcy在哪里?当我需要Darcy的时候她在哪里?  
Bucky一向不是特别擅长这种场合，他通常都是拉着Darcy躲在某个角落里八卦，对出席的其他人评头论足。  
但是今天他还没来得及找到Darcy，邀舞的Alpha们就蜂涌而至。  
怎么回事，Bucky困惑地想，难不成妈妈说的是对的，男Omega穿裙子是如今的时尚潮流?  
很快他就用光了拒绝的借口，和派对上几乎所有的单身Alpha都跳过一支舞之后，Bucky的腿快要断了。  
他决定出去透透气，就在这时他看到了Steve，和一个金发女性Beta，站在露台上聊天。  
他认出了那是Steve的军中密友Peggy Carter女伯爵的侄女Sharon Carter，Peggy和她的Beta配偶之间没有孩子，所以她等于是在把侄女Sharon当做继承人在培养。  
他依稀记得听妈妈提起过，Peggy有意把自己的侄女Sharon许配给Steve。  
这时金发Beta不知说了句什么把Steve给逗笑了，金发Alpha头向后仰笑得无拘无束。  
Bucky在那一瞬间心脏骤然收紧，剧痛使他无法呼吸。  
他的身体未经他的允许就擅自行动，如同摩西分开红海般穿过人群把他带到Steve的面前，Sharon似乎吃了一惊，小幅度倒吸了一口气。  
他看向Steve(他的Steve，蓝眼睛中闪烁着不可捉摸的耀眼光芒，笑容甜美到不可思议的Steve)，优雅而缓慢地鞠了一躬，保持弯腰的姿势抬头咬唇看着他，右臂延展作为邀请——  
"请和我跳舞吧。"是他没有说出口的邀请。

几乎是下一秒钟他们就已经在舞池中旋转了。  
簇拥在Steve臂弯中的感觉是如此的自然，就像他与生俱来就属于这个位置似的。  
Steve身上的味道那么好闻，他永远都闻不够。  
从小到大，每次他收到Steve的来信，拆开信封以后他做的第一件事总是把信纸放到鼻子下面深吸一口气，吸进信纸上残留的香味。他反复阅读着那些信件，笑着哭着，把信放在胸口的位置睡着。他会把信封放到枕头下面，每天睡前醒后先闻一会儿，直到上面的气味完全消失才恋恋不舍把它锁进衣柜的储信盒里。  
而现在，那些让他魂牵梦萦的香味的来源就在他的眼前，只要他靠近一点点，再靠近一点点，直到他们融为一体再也分不清从谁开始又从谁结束，他就永远不用再担心这个味道会消失！  
很长一段时间，他们两个谁都没有说话，只是不断地在舞池中旋转再旋转。整个世界仿佛都不复存在。只剩下彼此，深深地望进对方的眼睛里。  
有人撞了他一下，他和Steve所在的那个小小肥皂泡沫宇宙就这样瞬间破裂——  
Bucky回头一看，是Darcy！她脸上挂着大大的促狭的坏笑，用搭在她的舞伴肩膀上的手向他比了个大拇指。  
回到了现实，之前和Darcy的激烈争论一下子涌入脑海，使他羞愧难当。  
他低头不敢再看Steve。  
天啊，我到底在干什么?  
为什么他会如此愚蠢，轻易被自己身为Omega的本能胁迫?  
Steve不是他的Alpha，过去不是，以后也不会是，他完全没有立场吃他的醋，阻碍他择偶。  
但是他还是莫名就讨厌Sharon，而且他确实也答应过Darcy要把Steve介绍给她。  
Bucky鼓起勇气重新抬头看向Steve，他发现金发Alpha眉目含笑，专注地凝视着他，神情难以捉摸。  
移开视线，心在胸腔里怦怦直跳，Bucky再度脸红了(是的，红色，永久的色彩!)，他小声而快速地说:  
"Steve我的好朋友Darcy Lewis小姐是个很好的Omega你应该多和她跳几支舞。"  
"Bucky，Bucky~你的好朋友Steve Rogers先生是个很好的Alpha，你应该多和他跳几支舞。"  
Bucky对Steve怒目而视，但后者只是笑容更加扩大，眼睛里闪烁着淘气的光芒，使他看起来比实际年龄年轻了好几岁。  
Steve正色道:"Bucky，Darcy是你最好的朋友，我当然很乐意结交她。这样吧Bucky，我们做一个约定，接下来你陪我跳多少支舞我就陪Darcy小姐跳多少支舞，你觉得怎么样？"  
Bucky将额头抵在Steve的肩膀上把脸藏了起来，小声咕哝了一句"听起来很公平"。  
接下来他们保持着这个姿势跟着音乐摇摆直至一曲终了。

Steve真的去邀请Darcy跳舞了。  
Bucky远远地看着，当他看到Steve把Darcy逗得哈哈大笑时，他的心中一阵刺痛。他们似乎挺和得来的。他应该替他们感到高兴，可是他的心就是不愿意遵守主人的命令……  
突然有个人滑至他的身侧。  
Bucky抬头一看，是Brock Rumlow男爵，他是Alexander Pierce侯爵的侄子，也是今天极少数邀舞被Bucky拒绝的Alpha其中之一。  
Rumlow凑近他的耳朵低语:  
"Rogers公爵还真是艳福不浅啊。家中不但有一位美艳丰满的Beta熟女嫂子，还有你这样的活泼俊俏的幼齿Omega小侄子。"  
"你刚才说什么?"  
Bucky简直不敢相信他的耳朵。  
Rumlow靠得更近了，满嘴酒气令Bucky几欲作呕，他在他耳边淫言秽语:  
"你们母子两个应该都被他玩弄过了吧？你下面一定很紧，吸着他的大屌，汁水……"  
Bucky全身的血液都冲到了头上，耳中嗡嗡作响，眼前一片血红，等他恢复意识之后，Rumlow已经倒在地上，他看向自己紧握成拳的右手，指关节淤青破皮，很疼，不远处的人群中有人在尖叫。  
"发生什么事了?"  
眨眼之间Steve已经站在他身侧，双眉紧皱，目含关切和一丝担忧，宽大有力的手掌握住他的右腕，挡在他和Rumlow之间。  
"他侮辱我的母亲。"Bucky听到自己说。  
这时Rumlow挣扎着爬了起来，吐出了一颗带血的牙齿，他摸着自己迅速肿胀发紫的脸颊，一脸无法置信的表情。  
Steve的眼神一冷，他松开Bucky的手，转身走向那位仍然没有从自己居然被一个Omega打飞了的奇耻大辱中恢复过来的Alpha，作势嗅了嗅他和他之间的空气，做了一个难闻的表情:  
"Rumlow男爵今天似乎喝得有点上头，我建议你立刻离开这里，以免让自己进一步出乖露丑。"  
他的语调很平淡，但自有一种不容违逆的气势，说话的同时他朝站在不远处的惊奇队长递了个眼色。  
后者努了努嘴，下一秒两个高大的Beta男仆就凭空出现，一边一个架起Rumlow把他押了出去。  
被押走的Rumlow嘴里还在不清不楚的说些什么，Steve跟在他们后面用刚好盖过他的音量喊到:  
"Rumlow男爵，请谅解一个做儿子的不得不维护他母亲的声誉，等你酒醒之后我相信你会的。另外，尽管将医药费账单寄到Rogers府上无妨。"  
他向围观群众做了几个表示没事了、可以散了的手势疏散众人后又大步回到Bucky身边，先给了他一个安抚的笑容，接着皱起眉头抬起他的右手仔细检查伤势。  
"Sam，可以麻烦你帮James少爷包扎一下吗?今天到此为止，我们回去吧。Bucky，你先和Sam离开，我和惊队打声招呼随后就来。"  
"James少爷，请跟我来，这边走。"Steve的贴身Beta男仆Sam伸出手马上开始护送Bucky离开。  
他们上了车之后，Sam过分熟练的取出车载医药箱，麻利的开始帮他上药，药物接触到伤口，Bucky不禁嘶声连连。  
"那一拳还挺精彩的。"  
"谢了Sam，我猜我的拳击教练会为我骄傲的。"  
Sam挑起一道眉毛，如果他认为一个Omega上拳击课很奇怪至少他并没有大声说出来。  
拳击的确不是Omega一般会选择的课程，很显然发达的肱二头肌不是当一个柔顺妩媚的战利品妻子会需要的东西。基于同样的理由，在Bucky分化为Omega之后，他的母亲大人取消了他的拳击课和其它原本为一位Alpha继承人准备的课程。  
只是没过多久Steve又帮他恢复了那些课程——在Bucky写信向他抱怨过之后——鉴于他才是Rogers家的一家之主，而且Bucky的妈妈寄希望于他会娶Bucky，她勉强让步了。  
正当Sam拿出绷带准备帮他包扎时，Steve拿着一个纸袋上了车。他放下纸袋，微笑着向Sam做了一个我来的手势，Sam在把绷带递给Steve的时候翻了个白眼，不过Bucky并没有注意到，Steve的笑容太让人分心了。  
Steve开始用过于熟练的手法帮Bucky包扎伤口。他的手干燥有力又温柔，手很大但意外地灵巧。  
"改天我应该找个时间就这个问题好好给你上一课:年轻人，暴力不是我们这种身份的人解决问题的首选方式。不过至少我们付给你拳击教练的那笔钱没白花。被一个Omega胖揍正是Rumlow那种自以为身为Alpha就可以为所欲为的人亟需的人生体验，而且你不能否认那厮的确长了张呼唤着要和拳头亲密接触的脸。"  
Bucky胸中涌起一股暖流，Steve在夸他!——虽然是以一种较为迂回的方式——他整个人都有点飘飘然，手也没那么疼了。  
Steve又在透过他那长到不可思议的浓睫看他，嘴角微翘。  
Bucky再一次确认Steve这个表情有一天会是他的死因。  
包扎完毕，Steve从他刚才带上车的纸袋里拿出用毛巾包好的冰袋给Bucky冰敷消肿，并示意司机可以开车了。  
Sam坐在副驾驶，Steve和Bucky坐在后座，中间的玻璃是隔音的，所以司机和Sam听不到他们的接下来的谈话。  
车开了，车厢里陷入了短暂的沉默，Steve清了清喉咙，开口道:  
"Bucky，有一件事我之前没跟你提过，因为我觉得没必要用这种荒谬不经的琐事来打搅你和你妈妈。但是既然Rumlow没品到在大庭广众之下公开骚扰你，那么我就不宜再有所保留:听着，他这么做很有可能是对我拒绝了他叔叔的提亲展开的报复。所以不管他说了什么，别往心里去。"  
"提亲?和我吗？ewww，我选择死亡。"  
"是的，我明白。而且不仅如此，事实上，除了为他的侄子提亲，Alexander Pierce侯爵还向我请求许可，表达了他追求你母亲的意向。"  
"双倍的ewww，不，十倍!天哪，老Pierce都快70岁了，他的脸皱得像朵菊花!他怎么敢!"  
Beta不擅生产，所以Bucky的母亲20岁那年才生下他(Omega头胎产子年龄一般约为15~16岁，有的甚至更早)，即便如此，她今年也才35岁而已。年龄几乎是她的两倍，老Pierce简直厚颜无耻。  
"呵，他对自己再活30年充满了信心，他还非常乐观的试图向我证明他像20岁的小伙子一样年轻力壮，"Steve的白眼简直要翻到天际，"如果他们叔侄俩为人正派，即便年龄不合适，至少我会交给你母亲和你本人来决定。但直觉告诉我，答案是不。所以我就自作主张替你和你母亲回绝了。我希望你不会介意。至于你的母亲大人，我会另外向她汇报。"  
Bucky发现他一点都不责怪Steve，他刚才听到的那些实在是太恶心，太恶心了！呕~  
"没关系，换做我是你，我也不会想用老Pierce的无耻来亵渎妈妈的耳朵。但是至少你该稍微提醒一下我们，好让我们像躲瘟疫一样躲开他们。"  
"我很抱歉，Bucky，我没想到Rumlow会这么低级。这次我们令他当众出丑颜面扫地，以他的为人日后必然衔恨报复。尽管归根结底是他自己喝酒闹事在先，但恐怕这种人不会有一丝一毫自我反省的能力。我会处理这件事，但你和母亲也要小心提防。"  
"嗯，我会的。Steve，谢谢你，为这一切。"  
"Buck，你知道你我之间不需要说谢字。"  
"并不意味着我可以把你的存在视为理所当然。"  
Steve脸上灿烂的笑容差点亮瞎Bucky的眼睛。  
之后他们陷入了不算尴尬的沉默。  
Bucky的思绪飘到了他母亲的身上。他今年15岁了，对他来说是第15个没有父亲的岁月，但他之前从未想过，这也意味着他母亲守寡15年了。他从未想过母亲再婚的可能，寡嫂住在小叔子家(尽管Steve在外面租房住，并未搬进祖宅)会招致人们的流言蜚语这种事也从未经过他的脑海。他痛恨自己是如此的自私，只想着自己，从不曾考虑过母亲的需要，母亲的幸福。他痛恨自己是个Omega，没有身份没有财产，没有能力保护自己的母亲。他痛恨自己如此依赖着Steve。他痛恨自己既渴望Steve能做他的父亲，又控制不住要和他调情。他恨自己拥有的太少，想要的太多。  
他恨……  
完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，以至于他完全没有注意到自己在不经意间把头靠在了Steve的肩膀上——  
突然之间，一天的疲惫向他袭来，他放弃内心的挣扎，让片刻的软弱带走自己，闭上眼睛贪恋地深吸了几口Steve身上的味道，依偎着他散发着热力和安全感的宽阔胸膛快速睡着了。  
他的梦境中充满了Steve身上的味道。  
安全的味道。  
父亲的味道。  
家的味道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很肯定Steve的脸上写满了宠溺，但Bucky很显然就是无法识别XD  
> Steve:Bucky一番可爱！！！(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)  
> 嫂子文学及母子双飞文学爱好者叉骨先生敬上~殴打叉骨使人身心愉悦【哼小调  
> 看样子Bucky大概不会有其他追求者了【他真的很赶客】但还是非常感谢当初帮我出主意的姐妹们，你们建议的角色我还是会让他们登场的( ˘ ³˘)♡  
> 美好的时光总是结束的那么快，下一章会有一点reality check，但也不算太虐吧，毕竟这是一个纯爱故事~  
> 


End file.
